Life as I Know It  A Gallagher Girls Story!  GG5
by lenabug
Summary: Starts after Gallagher Girls 4! It's Cammie and Zach running away with each other!
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell hard against the windows of the car. I laid my cheek on the cool, moist glass as I breathed a deep sigh. I felt a hand brush my shoulder with a light touch. A gentle voice spoke with caution and said, "What's wrong?" I shut my eyes for a brief moment. I contemplated my answer then opened my mouth to speak. "I…" I stuttered for an instant then went on, "I just left my family… my sisters… my mother… I left Mr. Solomon when he needs me most…"

The hand pulled me away from the window and into a warm embrace with the only reason I left everything behind. Zach. He kissed my head softly and spoke into my damp hair, "Once this whole thing is over, you can go back home. I know everyone will understand, but until then I will do anything to protect you. I love you. You know that, Gallagher Girl?" He pulled me in closer as a gust of wind hit the side of the car.

"Yes I know that. I love you, too. You do know I have a name?" I looked up with a grin as Zach rolled his eyes and wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks like a river. "Yes, Cammie, I do. Why are you crying?" He stared deep into my watery eyes and continued in a whisper, "You have no reason to be sad. I'll be here, forever and always."

I pulled him closer and dug my head into his chest. He patted my head softly and wrapped his arms around me as the rain started to pick up. I pulled away for only a second to take a breath. "I miss everyone. I want to see my roommates. I want to have dinner with my mom, and I would give anything to see Mr. Solomon awake." I finished my pouting and threw myself back into Zach's embrace.

"I'd like to see that too, Gallagher Girl." His voice sounded weak as he forced out the sentence, "I could have prevented this." He immediately grasped me and I swear he began to cry, but every time I ask him, he denies it. I stayed in Zach's warm arms until the rain outside the car died down. "Let's go" He said as he sniffled and helped me out of the backseat and into the unknown.

Check back soon for Ch. 2! Sorry it's so short! This is my first story, so please review. I'd really enjoy that. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Mist came down from the dense clouds that covered the sky like a grey blanket. "Zach, why did you come after me?" I stared deeply into his green eyes. "Let's discuss that later," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the woods away from the car, "Right now I need to get you away from here." I followed him through the damp forest.

I made mental notes of everything so I wouldn't get lost, but the pending question couldn't escape my conscious. Everything looked green in the strange land. Moss covered nearly anything it could. Birds chirped, and I saw them fly over my head by the dozens. Zach continued hiking silently. Occasionally he would help me over a log, but be never said a thing.

Three hours later (Well two hours, 56 minutes, and 34 seconds later), Zach took me into a clearing high in the mountains. All around me luscious green grass waved in the light breeze. Huge wild flowers of every shape and color rose above the grass with dew on the leaves from the earlier rain. It was cooler in the clearing than it was by the car. I guessed I was heading into higher altitude.

Zach didn't it gaze in awe or comment on the gorgeous scenery. He just walked straight through the meadow in silence killing flowers on the way. While Zach had his head turned I picked a baby blue flower and held it in my hands. He just walked on past the meadow while I skipped along loving every bit of the hike even though he was silent.

The elevation got steep after the meadow ended. We both climbed up large rocks until we reached the top of a summit. I was too busy tending to the dying flower I held on to realize what was around me. Zach grasped me by the elbow and pointed to the land below.

"Oh. My, Gosh," I whispered while taking in everything. Below me was a small village situated in a valley that was cut off from the outside world. Tiny houses and dots that looked strangely like ants speckled the whole valley. Little fields made a patchwork of color through the whole village. I was too amazed by the location of the town to wonder where I was.

"Zach, where exactly are we?" I stared at him this time more deeply than more. "Switzerland," he answered as he jumped off a rock and started down the small trail that led to the village. "The only way here is the way we came. No one will get you here." _A town with no way in or out, and I'm going to stay here, joy. _

"You never answered my question, Zach." He looked up and opened his mouth, "You know I care for you Gallagher Girl. That's why I kind of followed you." It was a good answer, but the real question was how did I end up in Switzerland? Zach seemed to read my mind. "You sleep for a long time. I snuck you on a boat. We ended up in Europe."

"It's just that easy?" I was puzzled, "And how long was I out?" It took a while to cross the Atlantic Ocean, even by motorboats. He scratched his head as he stumbled through his words. "Well, that's a good question. I… slipped you some sleeping pills." I immediately slapped him in the face without thinking. "ZACH, YOU DRUGGED ME?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I had to! You wouldn't have let me drag you on that boat if I didn't!" He screamed. The words echoed for several seconds in the Swiss Alps. "Zach, I trusted you! Now you're drugging me?" I started down the mountain before Zach could even say a word. This time he was being ignored.

I stomped every chance I could letting him know I was angry. I slipped on a rock and a strong arm caught me before I could fall. "You've could you stop scaring me like that, Gallagher Girl." And with that comment I knew Zach was back to normal. For the rest of the descent Zach held my arm tightly. I was such a klutz. Liz's clumsiness had obviously rubbed off on me.

We made it to the little town by sunset. By then I was leaning on Zach with my hand in his. Underneath I was still mad at him, but I was too tired to care. No training could ever prepare you for this. I doubt there is a book called What To Do When Your Boyfriend Drugs You So You Can Take a Boat To Europe And You're Stuck With Him Hiking in The Swiss Alps. Yes, I was quite conflicted whether to slap him again or just be thankful he was here.

"Guten tag," a small woman said as we entered a local inn, "Willkommen in Sion! Haus der schönen Alpen! Könnte ich Ihr Interesse an etwas zu essen oder ein Zimmer?" I immediately transitioned to German, well Deutsch. Zach answered, "Danke, Frau. Wir würden uns freuen, ein bisschen zu essen und ein Zimmer zu haben. Wie viel Geld?" I was thankful Zach asked for food and a room. I was extremely hungry and tired.

The lady led us into the inn as many people were engaged in conversation in German. "Zwanzig eine Nacht mit drei Mahlzeiten pro Tag." Zach handed her twenty francs and she led us to our room. "Will ein Bett in Ordnung sein?" I answered, "Ja, das tun wird." Zach stared at me. "Was?" I said as the lady smiled and thanked us, "Lebensmittel werden in dreißig bereit"

"How long will we be here?" I said in perfect English. "Ein wenig… Er, a week..?" Zach said attempting to try speak proper English, "We'll just move around every week. The Alps are safe. Well, except for Geneva, I heard it's a little rough there." I giggled and plopped on the bed. Zach joined me and turned on the ancient TV that sat in front of us.

"Ein junger amerikanischer Junge und ein Mädchen gesehen wurden Einreise in die Schweiz in einem kleinen Volvo. Diese beiden Teenager sind in den Vereinigten Staaten fehlt. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Informationen haben, kontaktieren Sie die Polizei." A woman on a new station was talking about us on live TV!

"Zach," I yelped and pointed at the television, "If the Circle sees this. They'll know it's us!" He stood motionless for a moment, "Calm down, they didn't show a picture. And we know how to speak perfect German in this area's dialect. No one will know." I stared back at him. "I hope your right because here comes people heading down the mountain." I pointed to a group stumbling down the terrain in all black.

TRANSLATION! – By Me!

Hello, Welcome to Sion! Home of the beautiful Alps! Can I interest you in some food or a room?

Thank you, Mrs. We would be happy to eat and get a room. How much money?

20 a night with three meals a day.

Is one bed fine?

Yes, that is good.

Food will be ready in thirty.

A little…

A young American boy and girl were seen entering Switzerland in a small volvo. These two teens are missing in the United States. If you have any information please contact the police.

Sorry the chapters are so short, but they'll be a lot of them!


End file.
